


Testing Fate

by RhymeReason



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, accurate portrayal of a prometric testing center, meet cute, testing center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: “Okay, you got me. Three, two, one-”“Twenty-two.”“Twenty-two.”“Fuck!”
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Katelyn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Testing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kinda cracky au based on the fact that i recently got a job at a testing center. also i miss playing what are the odds

Katelyn loved her job. She really really did. It paid well, it was steady and it was really flexible with it's hours so when she needed a break, she could get a break. Her coworkers were nice and overall it was a pretty good job, especially for a senior in college. 

Proctoring tests was simple once you got it down, which was honestly part of the problem. When all you were doing was watching people take tests through a giant window and making sure they weren’t cheating, it got pretty boring pretty quick. Luckily though, Katelyn wasn’t alone during this shift. Usually she was because even though there were always two people on duty, one of them had to be at the front desk to greet people but it was a Saturday, so there was no one coming in and Neil never followed the rules anyways, so he was sitting in the testing center with her, just barely managing to keep the boredom at bay. 

“Okay Kate,” Neil swiveled around in his chair, turning to look at her as she filled out one of the charts they had to do daily. “What are the odds you chug the entirety of the rest of the coffee pot out in the lobby?”

“Well, what type of coffee is it?”

“Shitty Fred Meyer’s brand. I think Renee might’ve put some peppermint in it before she left to make it more tolerable.”

“Hmmm.” Katelyn looked up from her chart and contemplated the question. “One to fifteen.”

“Okay, three, two, one-“

“Fourteen.”

“Twelve.”

“Haha.”

“Fuck you, Kate.” Neil scowled and Katelyn just grinned at him. 

“Sorry Neil. I’m just too good at this game.” She shrugged.

“Yeah yeah.” Neil waved his hand. “We all know I have shit luck and this game is nothing but luck.”

“You said it, not me.” Katelyn said. “Okay, okay, what about this: Odds that you reorganize everything in the supply closet so it's all two inches to the left so Kevin has a fit tomorrow morning?”

“I’d do that without the bet and Kevin will have a fit regardless.”

“Okay that’s true.”

“I have an idea.” Neil smiled and while it wasn't a big grin, it was just unsettling enough to remind Katelyn that Neil was indeed the son of a serial killer. Neil was one of her closest friends and one of her roommates but he was still a little unnerving sometimes. Especially when he had an idea. “What are the odds you give your phone number out to the next person who finishes their test and or comes out for a break?”

Katelyn frowned. She glanced at the computer displaying all of the people in the testing center and the list that said their names and which test they were taking. It didn't say the time they each had left on their tests but Katelyn was good at her job and knew how long it usually took for people to take their tests. Allison Renyolds, taking her GRE, should be finishing up pretty soon. A glance through the window confirmed the fact that Allison was hot too. Katelyn turned back to Neil and nodded. “One in twenty five. I think that Allison girl is almost done.”

Neil scrunched his nose in possibly one of the most adorable expressions Katelyn had ever seen, though she would never tell him that. “I'm almost positive that you choosing based on who you think is finishing next is cheating.”

“You cheat constantly, at everything.”

“Okay, you got me. Three, two, one-”

“Twenty-two.”

“Twenty-two.”

“Fuck!”

Neil cackled, nearly falling out of his chair as Katelyn scowled. Neil just kept laughing, almost doubled over with it. Under other circumstances, Katelyn would’ve taken great joy in seeing Neil laugh so hard because he notoriously didn’t laugh much but he just saddled her with a shit idea so she decided to be annoyed instead.

To make matters worse, someone stood up in the testing center. Not Hot Allison, because that would have just been too good. Instead, the man who stood up was short, had blond hair and looked pissed beyond belief. Next to Katelyn, Neil schooled his expression into one of polite boredom but Katelyn could see the mirth hiding behind his blue eyes.

The angry man practically threw the door open and stomped out, keeping his glare firmly in place. “I'm taking an unscheduled break.”

“Alright sir.” Katelyn hard reset her brain to work mode. She pushed the signout sheet towards him and took his ID to verify the signature. He grumbled but let her have it.

“Okay sir, you're allowed for up to ten minutes for your unscheduled breaks and your timer is ticking the entire time you are out. If you leave this room or access your locker at all then you must redo your security test. You are not allowed to leave the building or access any electronic devices while accessing your locker. We have a bathroom that is connected to this room that you may use so you don't have to do another security check. Do you understand?” Katelyn explained.

“Yeah yeah.” He waved his hand at her before putting his head face down on the desk. He didn’t move at all, just rested his head on the desk and tried to breathe.

Katelyn glanced over to Neil, who just snickered at her like a twelve year old and waved his hand in a ‘get on with it’ motion. Katelyn sighed and thought about getting a better roommate and best friend. 

She turned back to look at the man in front of her. He still hadn’t moved. The testing screen said that he was an Aaron Minyard, currently in hour five out of seven and a half of his MCAT. It was a nasty and long exam, which Katelyn knew from experience, having taken it earlier the year to get into her Med School program.

Aaron picked up his head and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Despite how gaunt the man looked at that moment, he was kind of cute. Plus, if he was taking the MCAT, that meant that they at least had one thing in common. 

“I need you to kill me.” Aaron said, his voice completely deadpan and serious.

Neil burst out laughing and Katelyn elected to just push him out of his chair this time. Neil stayed on the floor, as if for once sensing what was good for him. 

Katelyn smiled gently at Aaron, who was still looking at her pleadingly. “Sorry bud, no one killed me when I was taking mine so it would be unfair if you got to be killed and I didn't.”

“You took the MCAT?” He asked.

“Well yeah. They don't let just anybody in to med school.”

“Fuck.” Aaron let his head hit the desk again. “I might just kill myself to save the trouble.”

“No no, that's not a good reason.” Katelyn found herself laughing for some reason. “Just go finish your exam. It will be okay, I promise you.”

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah!” Katelyn waved her hand. “And, if you manage to pass it, I'll buy you dinner, how about that?”

Aaron looked up at her like he was in a drought and she was bringing him a cup of water. It actually made her heart flutter, just a little. No one had ever actually ...looked at her like that. Like she was the reason they were alive. Of course this was just a random stranger who was taking probably the most important test of his career, but still. It was nice to be looked at like you mattered.

“Deal.” Aaron pulled himself up and signed back in. He grabbed his ID and without another word, went back to his computer in the testing center.

Neil pulled himself back up into his seat. “Okay but you didn't actually give him your number.”

Katelyn pushed Neil out of his chair again.

*

The hours after that passed quickly. Hot Allison finished her GRE not long after Aaron went back in and before long the other people in the testing center finished their tests, leaving just Aaron taking his test. Neil dipped out early so he could go have dinner with his boyfriend but he was smiling the entire time he packed up. 

“Send me updates, alright Kate?” He said as he left. Katelyn just glared at him in response.

It took Aaron nearly his entire alloted time to finish his test but with five minutes to spare, he wandered out of the testing center with his eyes glazed over and a dazed look on his face. He sat heavily on the chair in front of Katelyn's desk and just stared into the distance. 

Katelyn prepped all of his stuff so he was ready to go. She pushed the sign out sheet towards him last, along with the notated piece of paper that said that one Aaron Micheal Minyard passed his MCAT. 

Aaron stared at it blankly before finally processing it. He looked up at Katelyn, eyes wide. “I passed?”

“Congratulations, Mr Minyard. Welcome to the med school hell hole.”

“Holy shit!” He shot up out of his chair. “God, Nicky is gonna be so fucking proud of me!”

Katelyn laughed but something in her heart clenched just slightly. Was Nicky his boyfriend? That would be just her luck..

“Wait.” Aaron stilled. He looked at her with bright eyes. They were still bloodshot but the hazel iris in them was alight with joy. “Were you serious about going out to dinner?”

“I- yes!” Katelyn scrambled up. She tucked her hands behind her to hide the fact that they were shaking from excitement. “I would love that. You were my last test of the day so if you want to wait while I close down then we can go!”

“Okay.” He grinned at her and Katelyn’s heart fluttered again. Aaron had a nice smile. “I'm gonna wait out in the hallway.”

“Okay!” Katelyn squeaked. Actually squeaked. It was the most embarrassing thing in her entire life. 

Katelyn bustled around, shutting all the computers off and going through the close down motions as fast as physically possible while still actually doing her job before grabbing her bag and going out to the hallway. She locked the door behind her and came face to face with Aaron when she turned back around.

He took a quick step back the moment he realized he was in her space. His cheeks were dusted pink and he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “Oh sorry, I uh, didn't mean to get in your space.”

“It's okay.” Katelyn smiled. “So uh, where do you want to go? I’ll admit to you, I'm on a kinda small budget because, you know, college student.”

“That's okay.” Aaron gave her a sheepish smile. “I'm not really from around here so I don't know what’s a good place to eat so...how about just whatever place is your favorite?”

“Well, there's a really good poke restaurant down the street. How about there?”

“That sounds great.” Aaron grinned. He stuck out his hand. “Oh, I'm Aaron, by the way.”

“I know.” Katelyn shook his hand. “Saw it on all of your papers. I'm Katelyn.”

“I know. It's on your name tag.”

Katelyn laughed and realized that she hadn’t let of of his hand yet, creating the longest handshake in existence. She dropped it quickly and looked away, blush burning on her face. She readjusted the strap of her bag. “The best exit to get there is this way.”

Aaron and Katelyn walked side by side out of the building and if their hands brushed enough that it only made sense to just start holding them, then no one had to know.

And if Katelyn didn’t end up going back to her apartment that night, then no one had to know that either.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! follow me on tumblr @foxeshaveclaws


End file.
